


Cliches Gone Wrong

by pichu10176



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guilty Izaya, happy valentine's day gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichu10176/pseuds/pichu10176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight and Shizuo telling him that he was doubting Izaya's feelings for him, Izaya wants to prove Shizuo wrong by using the most popular romantic clichés known to mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliches Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!  
> Warning: Shounen-ai  
> Date Started: November 13, 2015  
> Date Released: February 9, 2016  
> Author's Note: Lol! I was trying to write this for the fluff Shizaya month, but I was busy with… watching anime, reading other people's fanfiction…. .; Well it's now an early Valentine's Day gift? heheh

Cliches gone Wrong

"Sometimes I doubt that you actually have feelings for me!" he shouted in frustration before he left the room and closed the door behind with a loud noise.

Izaya reeled back in shocked at his words, but hid his hurt beneath the surface of his mask.

"How can you even think that?" he whispered into the emptiness of the room.

 

* * *

 

"Well I can see what he's talking about." Shinra said cheerfully after Izaya told him about the latest fight between him and Shizuo. Usually he doesn't reach out for Shinra for help, but the last few words that Shizuo said before he left the room rang multiple times in his head throughout the whole day that he was unable to ignore it any longer. Besides, Shinra is been in the longest (also kind of disturbing) relationship with someone so he might have some useful advice to provide to Izaya.

"...what do you mean?" Izaya spitted out as he glared at Shinra.

"Well, you don't give him any reassurance that you actually return his feelings don't you? You accept his actions, but you don't really return the favor back with your words or actions, what is he suppose to think?"

"I don't know, isn't me inviting him over all the time and even giving the key to my house enough to show my feelings?"

"It's a start, but by being in a relationship, you have to constantly show that you care for him. It doesn't have to be grand gestures (like how I would give to Celty all the time) but something as simple as giving hugging or kissing him when he come home can mean a lot to him."

"..."

Or of course if you think that's too mild, you can always jump him when he gets home stark naked and show your appreciation by letting him do whatever he wants like how I did last week when Celty had to do last minute deliveries, I tied myself up like I'm the prisoner and she's the cop in front of the entrance door while spreading -"

"No, no, stop, please stop, if you go any further than that I'm going to throw myself out of your window." Izaya muttered as he thought about what Shinra told him.

"Well thank you for the unnecessary information of how you and Celty role-play. I'll be sure to cut that particular information out of my mind somehow…" he grabbed his jacket and walked out of Shinra's apartment as soon as he could. He shivered, feeling completely grossed out as he put on his shoes at the entrance of the apartment.

"Haha, well if you need help, just read up the cliches romantic things online, I'm pretty sure you'll find something that you can use." Shinra called out as Izaya left.

 

* * *

 

Izaya hesitated as he typed slowly into the search engine of google. He sat at his work area, staring blankly at his computer screen as he was typing.

' _What did Shinra say again? cliche romantic... actions?'_

He felt really embarrassed that he was looking up on how to be romantic, but he needed to show Shizuo how he was being sincere about this relationship. He shook his head, dispelling all doubts that he had about doing this. He pushed the enter button on his keyboard, clicking the top links that people suggested that were most overdone romantic gestures, but were still effective on their lovers. He blushed at some of these ideas, but felt that they were... doable, that his pride could take a (major) hit if it could convict Shizuo that he ...l-l-lo-lov-...adores him.

' _Get ready Shizu-chan, I'll give you so much attention that you'll be sick of it and will never doubt me ever again!'_

 

* * *

 

"I'm home Izaya." Shizuo called out tiredly as he unties his shoelaces.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan!" Izaya ran at full speed and glomped him. He was hoping that with the high momentum, Shizuo will fall over and Izaya would then proceed to kiss and cuddle him (after mustering the courage to do so of course). However, that plan fell a little short. Shizuo stumbled around a bit with Izaya's sudden weight, but he remained standing. Now it just became awkward because Izaya is hanging off of him like a sloth hanging on a tree.

"Uh...hi?"

"..."

Izaya climbed down immediately facing his head on the floor and took off running to the restroom, closing and locking it behind him.

"? Oi Izaya?!"

The remaining of the time Shizuo was there was uncomfortable now that Izaya avoided facing him throughout the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

"Aghh! Why is he so strong?! That idea was useless and now I'm just embarrassed!" He cried the next day. He was too depressed to get out from under his bedsheets.

"I'm Orihara Izaya! Even if a plan doesn't work out, I'm just going to have to think of a new one!" he motivated himself with these words.

"He should be coming over tonight also since it's Friday…" he nodded his head as he thought of his new plan.

' _This next plan has to work since it's so popular that anime, tv shows, and literature!'_

 

* * *

 

Shizuo sighed deeply as his day was just completely shitty. So many debtors refused to pay and some of them even dared to run away when Tom-senpai asked them to pay up.

"I'm home." he called out.

"Welcome back Shizu-chan! Would you like a bath, dinner, or me?"

Shizuo looked up from untying his shoes, to see that Izaya was wearing an apron….and holding a knife..and was that blood on it?

"Uh, if you want to have a fight, I'm fine with it, but can you wait until I change first?"

"?" Izaya's face dropped immediately from his cheerful smile. "Huhh?"

"Oh, I'm not sure using that a kitchen knife is a good idea in a fight. Aren't they expensive?" he asked while taking off his bowtie and vest.

"...aghh." Izaya pouted as he stomped back into the kitchen.

"? What was that all about?" Shizuo wondered.

' _Why is this not working?! What am I doing wrong?'_ Izaya thought while pulling out his phone.

' _Shinra!'_ he texted _, 'This isn't working out! All of my plans so far... Shizuo is misunderstanding them somehow!'_ Izaya can already hear Shinra crackling with laughter as he pushed the send button.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Shinra invited us over for dinner tomorrow night." as they cleaned up the dishes together.

"Hm, okay."

"What should we bring over?"

"Whatever is fine…"

"Are...you okay Izaya? You're nothing talking as much as usual…" Shizuo asked, his voice and face full of concern.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it Shizu-chan."

"Is it about this afternoon? I'm sorry that I thought you were trying to be aggressive since you were holding that knife when you greeted me. Your food was really good though! You should cook more often." he bumped their hips lightly together as he wiped the dishes dry as Izaya was washing them.

Izaya blushed lightly as Shizuo's words as he leaned closer to him as he worked.

"I'll think about it" was all he responded as he smiled. At least this plan wasn't a complete disaster after all.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome Shizuo-kun and Izaya-kun! Just wait to you see what my dear Celty has in store! Gosh, I'm hungry already just thinking about it." Shinra said as he opened the door for them to enter.

Shizuo mumbles hello and shoves him the bottle of wine before looking inside the apartment for Celty, leaving his boyfriend with Shinra.

"So, _nothing_ worked eh? It's time to take it to the extreme Izaya-kun! You will be needing some whip cream and make a trail of it starting from your neck, leading down to your-"

"What? Stop! Shinra, I don't need your input!" he hushed Shinra, scared if Shizuo managed to overheard their conversation since Shinra doesn't really bother turning down the volume of his voice as he's talking to Izaya.

"Oh, so you didn't text me that -" he pulls out his phone and starts searching for Izaya's message. _"- 'this isn't working out-'"_

"You! Shut up right now before I make you!" Izaya hissed at him.

"Fine fine, sheesh, you need to loosen up a bit, like me!"

Izaya just stared blankly at Shinra before deciding to ignore those words.

"Hey, Celty said that the food needs to cool down for a bit before we can eat so let's go to the living room and talk for a bit." Shizuo pops his head out from the kitchen.

"Ah, yeah, sure! We'll be with you guys in just a moment!" Izaya replied before turning to Shinra. "Not another word from you! I just had a minor setback! I'll fix it soon enough!" he said before turning and walking towards the living room.

Shizuo and Celty were already sitting down and Shinra ran and sat on the armrest of the chair that Celty was currently sitting on. He gave Izaya a smug look, like he expected that Izaya would be unable to follow Shinra's action too. Well he'll show him! He'll even take it a step further. He'll sit on Shizuo's lap! Take that Shinra!

Mentally preparing himself of how possessive it might seem if he actually sat on Shizuo's lap, he willed himself to slowly walked over to the sofa where Shizuo was sitting, looked at his lap, and slowly proceeded to sat on it. However, Shizuo just shifted himself over to give Izaya some space on the sofa, thinking that Izaya didn't pay attention to where Shizuo was sitting and accidentally mistaken the distance of Shizuo, Izaya, and the sofa. Izaya mentally cried.

Shinra snorted and chuckled lightly at the poorly concealed annoyance that appeared briefly on Izaya's face before it disappeared.

 

* * *

 

They left Shinra's apartment with their bellies full and in a good mood….well, sort of. While Celty and Shizuo were saying their goodbyes, Shinra kept snorting at Izaya whenever he looked at him. Unable to take his teasing any longer, Izaya subtly took out his switchblade and cut one of Shinra's knuckles of his dominate hand before turning to leave. The painful noises that came out of Shinra's mouth brought some joy back into Izaya. He knew that Shinra was staring at him most of the time when they were eating dinner. Due to the sitting arrangements, Izaya sat next to Shizuo and kept twitching his fingers, wanting to grab his hand. However, that would mean that he would be grabbing Shizuo's dominate hand and he couldn't then eat and….he's not that bold to actually hand feed Shizuo!

"Hey, the stars are actually out right now and are really pretty tonight, do you want to stop for a bit to watch them?" Shizuo asked as they are walking down the busy streets of Ikebukuro towards Shizuo's apartment. The weather has been gloomy for the past few weeks so being able to see the stars and moon was a rare occasion that had to be savoured.

"Sure, sounds good."

They sat on a nearby bench after brushing all the snow off.

' _Now is my chance! Take his hand Orihara Izaya! Show him your romantic side!'_

Izaya nodded to himself and slowly glided his hand across the bench to take ahold of Shizuo's

At least, that's what he wanted to grab, but instead he got his finger burnt by Shizuo's cigarette. It turns out that while Izaya was trying to motivate himself to take his hand, Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Ah woops, sorry."

Izaya hissed as he glared at Shizuo "How are you still messing up my plans?! I'm not even trying to plot anything malicious and you still manage to ruin them!"

"Hm? What are you talking about Izaya?"

"You!" he pointed his finger from his not burnt hand. "You somehow don't let me show...how..I do care about this relationship…" His tone of voice went from loud to a soft whisper near the end. He couldn't believe that he had to actually talk about this, but the frustration from the past few days has been building up slowly.

"? I did? When?"

"The...hugging at the front door, welcoming you back with... the apron, and trying to sit on your lap at Shinra's!" He waved his hands as he listing his previous actions to Shizuo.

"Pfft, hahahah!" Shizuo bent over howling with laughter as Izaya blushed at him.

"Hmph! Go sleep alone for all I care! I'm going back to Shinjuku!" Izaya's embarrassment max out for the night and he can't handle Shizuo's laughter anymore. He get off of the bench and started stomping back home before Shizuo grabbed him by his waist and pulled him back on the bench, although this time, he was on Shizuo's lap.

"Haha, sorry, but that was pretty funny, you have to admit that." Shizuo took one hand from around Izaya's waist to brush the tears that appeared around the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you 'zaya, but you don't have to rush to do something if you feel uncomfortable about it. I'm sorry if our fight made you feel that you have 'prove your love to me', but the pace that we're going at is good enough for me. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have said those words. I can tell that you're trying or else I wouldn't be able to do this in public." he leaned in to give a quick peck to Izaya's lips.

Izaya blushed, but didn't complain about the kiss.

"I remember at the beginning of our relationship, all types of affection in public were a big no-no for you, but now you feel more relaxed to let me do some things. I can see that our relationship has changed a lot and I'm very happy 'zaya. Thank you" he gave Izaya another kiss before letting him get off of his lap.

"Now, we were going to my apartment right?" Shizuo grinned and he took Izaya's hand.

 

* * *

 

"Come on Izaya, just finish your work tomorrow. Let's go to bed" he whined as he was drying his hair.

After they went home, Izaya said that he has to do some last minute work and Shizuo should shower first. Now he finished showering and Izaya's still working?!

"Few more minutes okay? Then I'll shower and come to bed. Just go first ne?"

"That's what you said about the shower part too…fine" he grumbles as he left the room.

After Izaya finished researching what his client asked of him, he types out the rest of his email before finally shutting down his laptop for the night.

"Guess I'll shower now before Shizuo comes here and carries me off to bed…" he blushed as he recalled that one time where he didn't see Shizuo for two weeks and Shizuo doesn't seem to appreciate that Izaya was more concentrated on his computer instead of on him.

After spending quite a while in the bathroom, he tiptoed to the bedroom and slips under the covers.

"Shizu-chan?" he pokes his cheek.

"..."

Izaya narrowed his eyes, poking him one more time just to make sure that he is fully asleep before leaning and kissing Shizuo on the cheek.

"Night night Shizu-chan" he burrows himself under the sheets, unable to sleep facing Shizuo after what he just did.

Shizuo was unable to sleep after that. He was blushing and resisting the urge of hugging and kissing him senselessly to prevent Izaya from further getting embarrassed, but that was so cute!

He smiled as he touched his cheek. _'Hope he can do that soon when he knows I'm awake.'_

' _Fuck this shit, I'm hugging him.'_ he snaked his arms around the bundle of blankets.

Omake

"I'm home Izaya."

"Welcome back Shizu-chan! Would you like a bath, dinner, or me?"

Shizuo looked up from untying his shoes, to see that Izaya was wearing an apron holding a ladle….and …? naked? Is he really naked?

"?"

"Heheh" Izaya spins around and yes, yes he is wearing nothing beneath that apron. Shizuo blushed furiously.

"Uhh, all three?"

"So greedy Shizu-chan, but as your boyfriend, I can be generous sometimes too. All three it is!" he giggled as he ran towards the bathroom, but not before turning back and giving Shizuo a seductive look.

 

* * *

 

Author's Note: Congrats Izaya, one of your plans did work in the end. ;)


End file.
